Anurognathus
Possibly Extinction Event Episode 5.5 Episode 5.6 }} Anurognathus are small Pterosaurs that have killed many, many, many people in Primeval, including a villain Series 5. In Primeval Episode 1.5 An anomaly opened in a golf course, and a swarm of Anurognathus came through, killing a golfer. The team at first thought the Pteranodon killed the golfer, but were proven wrong. Abby, Connor and Rex encounter the swarm, hunkering down while the swarm fly over them. The pterosaurs see a soldier and dive down, killing him. After Cutter gets news of the Pteranodon's dung, they attack Claudia Brown, but Cutter saves her, as they get in the mansion. They attack Claudia again, with Claudia killing one with a golf club. But Helen saves her and the Anurognathus follow her. They flood the kitchen when Helen blows up the kitchen, killing all the Anurognathus. In real life, they came from the Jurassic, not Cretaceous. ''Extinction Event'' It is possible that the Sparrow-sized Pterosaur is a Aurognathus or Jeholopterus. Episode 5.5 During Convergence, an anomaly opened in New Dawn, letting a flock of Anurognathus through. They are first encountered by Emily and Matt as they just enter New Dawn. They act like its no threat, and Matt calls them Pterosaurs, not Anurognathus. They get access codes to get to New Dawn, but the flock attacks them, and Matt and Emily kill a few with their EMDs. They get through the shutter and leave the flock outside to bang on the metal shutter. When jumped by two guards in New Dawn, they try to get them out with April's orders, but as they open the shutters, the Anurognathus get through, and attack the guards, in which Matt and Emily escape to somewhere else in the building, leaving the two guards to their fate. Matt and Emily return and see the damage the Anurognathus caused. The two guards are killed. While Connor, Emily and Abby go to turn off the machine in New Dawn, Abby finds a dead body, saying pterosaurs did this, meaning the Anurognathus killed a third guard. They swarm around the building for a while, possibly killing more people. The chirps of the Anurognathus are heard frequently around the building. When Abby finds April, April is attacked by two Anurognathus, which Abby saves her, but April grabs her EMD and points it at Abby. However, before she can shoot Abby, the whole swarm arrive and drive her off the ramp, killing her. They are last seen when a small one leaves April's carcass. Episode 5.6 It is possible they are still in the building, killing more people, until Philip vaporised the building, and it is even possible they went out into London and are killing more civilians. If the former is true, then that would be a reference to Helen Cutter destroying the mansion using a microwave, killing all the Anurognathus from their first appearance in Episode 1.5. Trivia *This is the second Pterosaur to appear in Primeval. *This is the only Pterosaur to cause a death. *It appears in Episode 5 of Series 1 and Series 5. *This is the only creature from Series 1 to appear in Series 5, discounting the Future Predators and Coelurosauravus, as they appeared in Series 2, Series 3, and Series 4 and Anurognathus did not. Category:Creatures Category:Series 1 Creatures Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Series 5 Category:Creatures that caused Deaths